


New Love Grows on Trees

by DiscoInSpace



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoInSpace/pseuds/DiscoInSpace
Summary: 第八灵灾后，黑魔法师陪同白魔法师返回他的故乡——格里达尼亚。
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 1





	New Love Grows on Trees

*  
第八十九个夜晚近在眼前，冬末的格里达尼亚残破不堪。

黑魔法师抬起头，那顶将他的面容牢牢裹覆于暗影中的尖顶帽铺满灰尘。

起初，他试图用它抵御萨纳兰的风沙，那些金色的沙砾渐渐滚上他的衣襟，伏落在他的帽檐上。那时他遇见白魔法师并没有多久，仍在沉默地怀疑他并不出生在第八灵灾之后，就像写在曾经的黑魔法禁书上的那位库库鲁卡导师一样，他是百年前格里达尼亚的遗物，仍然带着树与露水的清香：白魔法师纯白的衣袍与碧色的双眼总能让人联想起油画里那片仍未绽满黑玫瑰的毒气的灿金麦田，和暖的日光从窗棂流淌至羽毛笔尖，撒上枫糖浆的碎冰静静融化，白鸽与橄榄枝被微风吹向湛蓝的天空——一切温柔的想象。那时他替自己拂去帽檐灰尘时的手总是轻柔得像一阵风、一场雪，那些凝作尘埃的噩梦被悄悄地抚散，他尚能安眠。

只是如今黑魔法师那只常年露在面罩之外的浅蓝色眼睛已经铺满灰尘。生命仿佛不过是一场于蒙尘玻璃窗后仰望碧空的囚禁。

白魔法师正在他的背上沉眠，他在黑魔法师的肩头蹭了蹭，银色的发丝像被午后清风吹起的纱帘，轻柔地飘进黑魔法师的余光里；黑魔法师瞥见他紧蹙的眉头——那具日渐虚弱的躯体里是否也有噩梦如藤蔓生发，缠住了他的灵魂？

越过森绿丛林，黑魔法师直抵栖木旅馆。他在服务台前丢下一个布袋，里面装着几块熏肉与所剩不多的面包块。不多，但足够作为留宿一夜的费用。领路的店员是一个鲁加族，手臂与右眼上盘踞着狰狞的伤疤。旅馆的领地多半是霸道的猎手遵循先到先得的法则获得的非法奖励。

在人与人之间的信任早就被撕得粉碎的灾后世界，谁会斗胆以食物作为交换，要住进喜怒无常的匪徒驻地？那些想击败匪帮抢占地盘的人，那些想入伙而狼狈为奸的人，那些自大的有能力者，那些放弃了希望的人。

黑魔法师是一个自大的有能力者，同时，他也是背弃希望的人。

他从鲁加店员手中拿走钥匙，掩上房门，将白魔法师放在破烂的床垫上。龇开一张裂嘴的被缝吐出半团棉絮，黑魔法师在衣领下不着声色地叹了一口气：这已经是他能找到的最好的旅馆了。他轻轻替白魔法师盖上被子，压实被角。白魔法师的身影映进浅蓝的眼中，如同宝钻沉进了一片碧蓝湖底，不复苏醒。

黑魔法师在他的床边坐下，取下自己指根上那枚沾染上冬末凉意的铜指环塞回衣袋，他拢起手，向掌心吹入几口热气，试图将指尖重新烘热。

他依然钟爱那些他能够以拇指抚过白魔法师的眉线与面庞的时光，彼时他仍能凭着一缕柔和的抚摸唤起白魔法师的笑容；而如今，虽他已不再能让那些微痒的触感让白魔法师从酣甜的梦中惊醒，但当那只手伸向白魔法师时，它也必须仍是柔和的、温暖的、热的——他不愿那些从自己手心上渗出的凉冷惊醒他。他让指尖滑过白魔法师的眼尾，而后出神地望着那在床上沉睡的人，似乎也正与他一同沉浸在某个梦境中。

半个夜晚就此在沉寂中过去，与过去的八十八个夜晚并无太多不同：黑魔法师等待着白魔法师醒来，一夜又一夜。起先他还会感到悲伤，但过多的忧愁会麻木感官，他逐渐不再为此焦灼，只是耐心地等着白魔法师那为数不多的清醒时刻在寂夜降临。

“早上好。还是说应该是……晚上好？”

那双苍白的嘴唇在黑魔法师的视线里张阖。

他醒了。

“晚上好，”黑魔法师说，语气中包裹着不易察觉的喜悦。“你醒了。”

白魔法师的笑声在被窝里瓮瓮地浮起。黑魔法师或许确实不善言谈，但白魔法师从未介意他的笨嘴拙舌。

“是啊，显而易见，我醒了。我们在哪儿？”

“栖木旅馆。”

“这样啊，已经快抵达目的地了吗？”

“嗯。”

沉默在两人间盘旋片刻。

“对了，还没问过你呢。结束之后你想去做些什么？”白魔法师问。

“嗯？”

“结束之后……带我到那儿之后，你的使命就结束了，不是吗？你可以有自己的新生活，我不介意。”白魔法师等候了片刻，没有回答。他叹了口气，“好吧，如果不告诉我想做什么也可以，或许你愿意告诉我，接下来你想去哪儿？”

黑魔法师想了想，吐出一个单字：“你。”

白魔法师“嗯”了一声，朝黑魔法师声音的所在之处睁起一双祖母绿色的眼，定定地等着他的下文。有丝缕与云同尘轻盈飘舞的星光绕上白魔法师从被沿探出的指尖；月影沉没，像恬静的黑猫般伏在黑魔法师的膝间。

“我……？”白魔法师迟疑地重复。

然而，黑魔法师只是点了点头便不再说话了。他以坚定的沉默宣告：这就是他的全部回答。

他不再花费心思完善他交给白魔法师的答案，他返回书桌，打开他的手记。白魔法师能听见钢笔尖碰在墨水瓶上的声音，落笔的声响稀稀疏疏，如同他曾经听过的元灵密语。困意渐如海潮般漫涌而来。

“至少还是想知道你会到哪里去啊……”

黑魔法师的笔尖停下了一瞬，他转头去看似乎要融化在灰白色的枕席间的爱人。熟睡者的眉心映在心事重重之人的眼中，或许是他自作多情，他看见落寞与不甘如薄云拂过爱人的眉弧。

次日清晨。

“你在干什么？”

一把疲惫而焦虑的声音闯入宁静的曦光之中。

白魔法师认出这是黑魔法师的声音。他站起身来，抚平白袍上的褶皱。他的唇边牵着一抹疲惫的笑容，翠星石般的眼睛澄澈分明，平等地抱纳着一切，拥爱着世间万物，譬如一株被拦腰折断的树，譬如泼满鲜血的门扉，譬如遍地尸首，譬如一个满面鲜血、如今却已安然熟睡的女孩，又譬如蓝眼深处正挣扎震恐的黑魔法师。

自从他接替黑魔法师的衣钵，并完全掌握破坏之力后，他已学会冷静自持，学会观察伺机，学会沉默寡言。他掌握战局，鲜少失控。

但此刻，他正濒临崩溃。他正在失控。

他攥紧拳头，他知道这不理智，他不该将所剩无几的时间浪费在任何毫无意义的争执上；他尝试隐忍，尝试吞下愤怒，尝试尊重白魔法师的选择。

但他正在失控。

所以他爆发了。

“我不是说过别再用了吗？你的白魔法！”他嘶吼道，向着他挚爱的白魔法师，向着他日渐枯槁的爱人，那像一棵即将在冬的边缘灭亡的树的恋人，“你明知道我们此行是因为什么！你明知道我是什么态度！”

“我只是……”

“你为什么会找到这个……啧。”黑魔法师极力压抑着愤怒与恐惧，他想摘取那些卑劣的用词以便恶毒地诋毁这个受救的女孩——这个险些把他的爱自他身边提前夺走的女孩。但他知道白魔法师的态度，他不欣赏他的诅咒，乃至是那些偶尔蜇人的讽刺。于是他拣出一个至少在他的认知中最客观的词语：“这个弱者。”

“她不是弱者。她受了严重的伤，即便这样，她也撑到了我来……”白魔法师突然收住了辩解的语句，黑魔法师散发出的不耐与怒意就像一团滚烫的岩浆，烧灼着周遭的空气。“……我今天起得稍微早些，我听见钟声敲了八次，或许是八点吧？但你还没有醒，所以我就打算出来散散步……我知道自己不该随意离开！但是所幸今天我散了散步，来到了这里，听见了她的呼唤，不然这可怜的孩子就会在此死去了。她还小，不是吗？”

黑魔法师看见白魔法师的手攥上了衣摆，嘴唇在令人心焦的沉默里不安地抿咬着。他们僵立于原地。

话语裹作一团，在黑魔法师的喉头滚动。

那你呢？黑魔法师的嘴唇动了动，却没有任何声音泄出。你帮了她，她不会死，可你却离自己的死又近了一步。用尽自身以太的你会在哪里死去？又会在什么时候死去？

他那么想问他，他那么想将这些话掷在他跟前，像个穷途末路的疯子一样朝他嘶吼。但他最终只是垂首，依旧默然无语。

白魔法师静静地立在他的面前，又像一颗雪白的冰晶树立在长青的绿草之间。忽然，他似乎趔趄了一下，浅浅的惊讶在他的面庞泛起，弯曲的膝盖在白色的罩袍上顶起一丘圆滑的弧。

不论对白魔法师的行为再有何等的不满，黑魔法师对那副单薄身躯的不安却能轻易盖过他的责怒。隔着距离，黑魔法师问：“……你有哪里不适？”

听到询问的白魔法师笑了，温和地，清澈地。

清晨的阳光为他加冕，在一切阶级瓦解殆尽的混乱世界里为无疆之域拥立了一个慈爱而纯粹的君主。他静静地立在颓唐废墟之间，他的微笑似乎赦免了尘世的万种痛楚与疮疤，谅解了在末日降临之后撕破人皮带着淋漓血肉啃食同类的兽性。他承受过千般苦难的心仍然圣洁，正在悄声安慰一切：会没事的，没关系。

他眨了眨眼，并没有直接回答爱人的问题。他只是向黑魔法师伸出手：“你过来吧。只要你还愿意到我身边来，我总会告诉你的。”他眨眨眼，唇边浮起一抹少见的顽皮笑意。

黑魔法师握上他的手掌，踱到他身边；而当他垂首放任那更虚弱的人将手掌覆上自己的侧颊时，白魔法师便猝不及防地袭击了他的嘴唇。

那片冰凉的唇凑近他炽热的呼吸——黑魔法师甚至担心自己那裹含了过高体温的吐息会融化他——含上了黑魔法师的唇瓣，继而吮过他干燥的唇面。他的舌尖在那些鲜红的刺口上留下清浅水渍，潮湿的舔舐与绵密的细吻浅浅絮说着他的渴求：湿润的雨水坠落大地，施与恩泽，世人说他们受了惠，一滴雨声呢喃，细语说它旅行于天地之间，坠落也不过只是想被繁花中的一朵接纳，梦想着被毫无理由地拥入怀中。

白魔法师的舌迟疑地扫过他的齿列。黑魔法师揽上他的腰，夺过他甘心奉上的主动权，与他唇舌交缠，用两条手臂将他紧紧锁在自己怀中，像要把他蹂进自己的身体里。他们迫切地要把恐惧、怒火、忧郁、抚慰与喜悦织进彼此，凌乱的喘息融化在下一个糅进几分压抑情欲的碎吻之间，缠绵的水声淹没了理智：当他们选择以拥吻代替言语，便注定了将有未出口的字词在呼吸之间悄悄溺亡。白魔法师知道如何安抚盛怒却无言的黑魔法师。他们吻过一次又一次，直到白魔法师的眼尾攀上了薄红，直到黑魔法师终于退离他的双唇。

黑魔法师将脑袋埋进白魔法师的颈窝里——他常常在那儿嗅到香杏的清甜气息；他脖颈间的脉搏沉静而空灵，如同潺流的溪水与绵舞的和风，而流动的事物总是那么容易消逝。他的睫毛翕眨，细碎地在白魔法师的肌肤上闪烁而过。

黑魔法师的不安没能逃过白魔法师的注意。他将手掌轻柔地按在黑魔法师的后颈上，如同慰抚受伤焦虑的兽，他在他耳畔说：没事的。

“不过日后可能你必须背着我走了。”白魔法师贴在他的耳畔说。他轻淡的笑意里含着几分苦涩，“我的腿似乎没有知觉了。”

黑魔法师闷闷地“嗯”了一声。他从白魔法师的肩窝里抬起头，转过身来半蹲而下，牵住白魔法师的手，引导着他的手臂圈上自己肩头。

长时间清醒的意志、双眼的视力，行走的能力。白魔法之力赐予白魔法师治愈他人生命的能力，却也在这枯涸的世界里蚕食着持有这份力量的他的生命。

这个世界上毒草丛生，魔物横行，人被利爪撕碎，野兽被长枪刺杀。在环境以太几近干涸的大地上，炼金药的原料药草难以生长，一旦受伤，仿佛永无休止的疼痛便会恶毒地折磨伤口，用脓水与感染撕咬病躯。死是一件轻而易举的事；痊愈却不再简单。而那些成为了幻术师与白魔法师的人，那些消耗自身以太去挽救他人的人，那些愿意拯救他人的、美好的人——黑魔法师曾讥讽又愤怒地评价白魔法师说：“让我们看清事实，残酷地揭露真相吧：你们不过是为了拯救他人而被利用的、生而向死的祭品罢了。别太留恋他们了。”那时，他刚带着显现出衰弱先兆的白魔法师离开那处幸存者驻地。

在这个停滞在灾难之中的世界，一切美好的事物只会被掠夺。

他知道白魔法师只会被掠夺。

他背起白魔法师，继续走向终点。

待到白魔法师重新悠悠转醒时，月亮已经从云底浮现。黑魔法师执住他的手，将他从铺开在地面的粗麻布上扶起，牵着他倚上一条横卧在地的木桩。同为使用以太操纵魔法的人，即便他们运转魔力的方式与目的都截然不同，黑魔法师仍然能察觉到他体内的以太——或者说生命力——又流失了一些。

他们决定在地母神忘迹的崖下驻留一夜。树林繁枝将他们围在一圈开阔草地里，不远处的湖面闪着粼粼波光。若果月光是一盏投幕的灯，那他们或许是神灵导演的、一场昼夜不断的戏剧的演员。从前他们曾演过几幕喜剧，在湖畔交换爱语，温柔无虑地吻过彼此。他们在说“爱你”时，沾染晨露的唇瓣仍若隐若现地摩挲过对方的，像枝头两片相邻相栖的叶在凉风中蹭过彼此。他们携着爱意，各自往另一方的唇齿之间喂下一片雏羽，它滑下喉管，被种进心壤；爱从那羽根处生发，柔软的情愫萌出一枝芽来，绽出一树绒羽。于是当他们再抚上对方的面颊时，手中触过的肌肤是软的，掌心尝过的体温是甜的；身影落进彼此眼底，也安心似如同轻轻坠落在一片雪绒海中。

但或许神灵已经看腻这些戏码了。

“辛苦你了。”白魔法师说，浅浅地微笑道。

他抬起手，伸向黑魔法师的方向。犹豫的指尖在几次笨拙的试探后落在黑魔法师的眼尾，他迟疑地朝着他认为或许是脸颊的方向摸索；但就在他的手指决定小心翼翼地挪动的下一秒，他便听见了黑魔法师嘶声吃痛的声音。他匆忙撤回手，忽然落入冷风中的指腹还尴尬地残留着黑魔法师翕动的眼睫所留下的细微湿润感——他的手指或许是蛰到黑魔法师的虹膜了。那从前云淡风轻的笑容扭曲成了一抹苦笑，白魔法师以往温柔的嗓音此时暗暗发紧：“抱歉……”

“没事。”

黑魔法师忽然擒住他胆怯退缩的手，不由分说地将他的掌心拉向自己。在将脸颊偎进他的手掌前，一个吻伴着柔软的呼吸收束在白魔法师的掌心里。

那个偎进手心的吻让白魔法师震颤。

神明啊，若要这位白魔法的继承者坦诚一个秘密，他会说他仍然如此、如此留恋他的情人，以至于即便他愿意为了拯救世人而牺牲，却也万般不愿失去再次体验这一切的机会。

即便不知应移向何方，白魔法师的手指仍然熟知应当以怎样的力度抚摸他的面颊。黑魔法师大约摘下了他的面罩，因为那片他如此熟稔的体温此时正沿着白魔法师手心的脉络镌进他的血液之中，静静地淌过他的每一根血管，回到心脏；而后再次从那儿出发，把一切一次又一次地重新述说，直到“爱”这一词在这具空荡荡的躯体中回响不绝。

“你总是这么温柔。”白魔法师说。

“只有你会这么评价。”将法杖指向枯脆的柴薪，黑魔法师令以太在杖顶聚集，一簇火苗迸射开来，落在木堆上，烧出一片噼啪的声响。他掏了掏日渐干瘪的背包，抓出一只被裹在冰质球体中的野生渡渡鸟放在火焰旁解冻。

“哈哈，不过当初队伍里大家都很倚重你哦。”察觉到火焰升腾，白魔法师朝着焰心的方向挪了挪。他蜷起身子，手臂环绕过并立起的双腿，下巴支在膝盖上。火光卷上他那布满灰尘的白袍的红色裾边。橘色的火光在他弯弯翘起的唇角落了窝，“真怀念以前和大家一起冒险的日子啊。”

“……”

“你还记得我们在索姆阿尔灵峰附近寻找偏属性水晶时的事吗？”

“见到那条白龙那次？”

白魔法师点了点头，一抹无奈的笑容漫上唇边：“她叫维德弗尼尔。如果不是她的出现，我们可能早就大难临头了。你啊，好歹也记一记救命恩人的名字吧。”

黑魔法师不置可否地随意应了一声。他将一根早已削尖备好在一旁的树枝刺进逐渐软化的鸟肉里，将它架在篝火上，让火舌在其上滚过。

“那时我们也会在夜晚点起篝火，诗人还会唱一些格里达尼亚流传下来的民歌，武僧喝醉了还会像谢尔达莱群岛上那只猩猩一样扒拉在别人身上……”

“扒拉在你身上。”黑魔法师迅速地丢下一句，近处的火焰似乎烧得更旺盛了一些。

这句话成功地将白魔法师逗笑了，他支起一条手臂，将脸颊放在掌心上，顺从地接下了这个罪名：“好吧，扒拉在我身上。不过，说实话，你们的醉相都挺……好笑的。诗人会滔滔不绝地说她小时候养过的柴犬；平时稳重的骑士会拿剑敲自己的盾，像在打锣似的；忍者还把我当做私塾老师向我要红纸，说是想剪一枚窗花……”

白魔法师还在回忆着以前队伍中的诸位大放异彩的醉酒表现，一个个数过那些连当事人都或许不再能记起的事迹。黑魔法师静静地听着，火星噼噼啪啪从柴堆里跳起。鸟肉表皮上浮起一层焦脆的金黄色，黑魔法师打了个响指，燃烧的火焰渐渐缩小。他从口袋里掏出一把小刀，从那圆滚滚的鸟身上切下一大片肉。

“我曾经想过要用白魔法帮你们醒酒，毕竟每次都要照顾那么多个醉汉可不轻松……啊！”像是想起了什么趣事一般，白魔法师突然抬高了音调，像介绍压轴节目的主持人一般试图引起黑魔法师的注意，“对了，你知道你喝醉的时候喜欢咬东西吗？有点像小狗呢。”

黑魔法师将肉块戳进那得意洋洋的人还没来得及闭上的嘴里：“我喜欢咬你。”

白魔法师手忙脚乱地摸上那串起肉块的木签，嘴里还隐隐约约嘟囔着“我想说的是你喜欢咬我的法杖”。

“……我不是想咬你的法杖。”黑魔法师低声说。他在白魔法师身边坐下，为自己割下一小块鸟肉。

“嗯？”

黑魔法师改口：“我说我只喝醉过一次，别把我算进酒鬼里。”

“是啊，比起其他人，你很克制。不是说我不喜欢你这点——我爱你——但是我从来不介意多照顾你一个。”白魔法师说，解决掉黑魔法师递来的最后一点晚餐肉。黑魔法师带着白魔法师来到湖畔，将他沾上点点油垢的手指握在手里，用掬起的湖水把它们一一洗净。白魔法师乖乖地任由湖水流过指缝，他说：“那次醉酒是在我们的离队送行仪式上吧？”

忆起那场送别宴，黑魔法师的眼神骤然暗淡了几分：“对。”就在此时，一种冲动忽然从他的心中涌起。鬼使神差般，他问道：“你还记得宴会上送别我们时的说辞么？”

说辞。白魔法师为这个词皱了皱眉。“当时我已经察觉到了自己的以太枯竭现象，所以想在临终之日前完成自己最后一点小小的心愿。大家都愿意放我离开，好让我完成夙愿，还给了我不少祝福呢。”

“那你知道我为什么会要求和你一起走吗？”

“因为你是个一个贴心的恋人？”白魔法师笑了笑，那双失去焦距的绿眼睛曾经盛满过柔情。

答案错误，但黑魔法师点了点头。

诡异的沉默忽然蔓延开来。他忽然想起白魔法师早已无法看见他的反应。他只能心烦意乱地再塞过一声“嗯”草草作答。

终于得到回应的白魔法师柔和的嗓音中蕴着笑意：“能遇见你和冒险队的各位是我最大的幸福。”

……不。  
不，黑魔法师的脑中警铃大作。  
不。

“他们不是你的幸福。”他脱口而出。  
他们是你的灾难。

他们是你力量枯竭的原因。因为你的存在，他们笨拙、鲁莽、自大地战斗，强迫你一次又一次地为负伤的他们治疗。你为了他们筋疲力竭，放任自己的生命为拯救他人而流逝。可你换来了什么？友谊？羁绊？你甘愿为之牺牲的队友曾在你第三次于战斗中因自身以太大量流失而昏迷时满怀焦虑地偷偷将你形容为“拖油瓶”，在听到你愿意主动离开时还特意私下举办了一场庆祝会。他们不会护送你抵达格里达尼亚，甚至不愿意费神送你到安全区的边缘。

欢迎来到相互利用的世界。

他那么憎恶那些虚伪的人们，以至于一度试图借着醉酒为借口揭露一切，拿锋利的言刃捅破那层将豺狼恶犬尸腐恶臭掩盖其下的脆纸。但当他执着酒杯转过身时，他看见了白魔法师，那双橄榄石般的眼睛在火光下闪闪发亮。

要是他不必生而拥有这样的天赋，要是他自一开始就选择不使用这种魔法。

于是他丢下酒杯，咬向白魔法师的洁白的脖颈，试图折断他的法杖。

他能够默默容忍，只要白魔法师仍对此一无所知。他会陪着他，像白魔法师相信的那样，他会假装自己正身处于世界上最值得信赖的、正义的人群之间。  
从来就不该对混乱的世界抱有希望。或许两个人开始的旅途注定只能由两个人结束。

他攥紧那只放在草地间的手。

但另一只手摸索着抚上他的小臂。黑魔法师抬起头，正对上白魔法师那双涣散无神的翠绿双眼。

“但至少我能肯定，你是我的幸福。”他说。

星河在苍穹闪烁，银星明耀，光辉的幻觉几乎使绝望的灵魂哭泣。繁星在蒙雾的碧眼中破碎，白魔法师的手掌抚过他的手臂、肩头、颈侧、耳畔，指尖探入他深色的发丝。白魔法师起身，半跪在草地边，火星翻飞，在他落满尘苦哀痛的灰白衣袍边如濒死的流萤般熄灭。他像救赎般降临在罪人的祈祷之中，俯下身，温热的唇浮在爱人的鬓边。

他的轻笑如同一种赦罪的天乐，又像一种全知的圣洁，静静地熨过他的耳廓。他说：“我全部都知道。在昏迷期间，我隐约听到过他们所说的话。”他离开他的耳侧，回到他的眼前，温柔的手指抚在他的颈侧，拇指在那一小片肌肤上缓慢地摩挲：“很抱歉，只是我选择如此。”

那无异于在说，他自投死的罗网。

“为什么？”他问，嗓音颤抖。

“因为死亡没有意义。我不愿让他们空荡荡地死去。我拒绝让他们轻易地就此死去。”他回答。

“既然死亡没有意义，”热意灼烧眼眶，黑魔法师分不清那究竟是极怒还是哀恸，“那我也拒绝你的死。”

他摇头。“你没有权利拒绝我的死，因为我的死只属于我。”他轻柔地向他陈诉判词，“但我准许你享用我的生。”

白魔法师伸出手掌，拂开黑魔法师的额发，将它们覆上情人的两颊。他阖上双眼，呢喃道：“我最爱你。”然后吻上他的额心。

于是另一个流浪者在星下落泪。

是白魔法师首先吻上他的嘴唇。一反往常温柔缱绻的模样，他吻得热烈而绝望。湿润的唇印在黑魔法师的嘴角，柔软的舌尖热切地挤进他的唇缝，舔过贝齿。白魔法师半阖着眼，月光坠在他震颤如蝶翼的睫毛上，偏执地等着情人用舌尖舐走它的凉。

黑魔法师明白对方的意图。既然如此，他也不必忍让。他信手扯过一块粗麻布垫在对方背后，便用力地袭向对方的唇。说到底，黑魔法师本身便是追逐着破坏之力的人，当理性释放了破坏欲与爱欲，性爱便变得粗鲁而暴虐。无论是以似要将对方捏碎揉烂的力度将爱人的头颅紧紧地锁在掌心之间；还是凶恶地咬下齿列，在情人的唇瓣间吮饮鲜血，都不过是他沉默的热情躁动的缩影。

他听见阵阵低吟从白魔法师的唇间泄出，欲火愈烧愈烈。他探手钳住早已被压在自己身下的白魔法师的手腕，即便已经竭力克制，他低沉的声线仍然充斥着浓烈的欲望：“你没问题？”

白魔法师喘着气，被拴在高领白袍之下的肌肤是一片象牙色的原野，热吻在他裸露起伏的半片胸膛上点燃红粉色的焰火——显然黑魔法师不是唯一一个受情欲所扰的人。酒醉般的酡红染上脸庞，白魔法师舔了舔自己渗着血的唇角：“虽然不能走了，但是还能用。”  
“是吗？”黑魔法师挑了挑眉，“那我不客气了。”

“你什么时候客气过？”白魔法师笑道。

于是堪堪挂在肩侧的白袍被猛然扯落，黑魔法师如饥兽般毫不犹豫地啃咬上他的颈侧，血沫从被牙齿压陷的皮肤上凝结成血珠，在白皙的肌肤上和着潋滟月光缓缓淌落。

蓝色的虹膜上洇开一痕细腻流淌的红，黑魔法师满意地从白魔法师的颈边撤退，手掌却抚上白魔法师的腰际。惯于握紧咒杖的粗糙掌心顺着白魔法师流畅舒展的腰线轻轻滑落，手指在那浅浅凹陷的腰窝处逗弄打转——他知道那是爱人的敏感地带。

“嗯……”

绵软的快感像蚁噬般细密地咬在敏感的肌肤上，白魔法师不由自主地拱起了腰，从鼻尖上哼出一声压抑难耐的呻吟。望着身下洁白的人逐渐染上淡粉，黑魔法师心满意足地露出了一个浅淡的笑容：想要捕获的猎物既已到手，他容许自己为此骄傲。

然而，他并非一个仁慈的猎手，比起让猎物获得快乐——尤其是这古怪的、从来只以猎手的快乐为重的猎物，他更愿意在此之前施与痛苦——痛苦是好事，感到疼痛是活着的证明。

转瞬之间，他宽大的手掌便收拢起来，紧紧钳咬在白魔法师的腰侧，力道之大仿佛要在法师柔嫩的皮肤上镌下指痕。黑魔法师修长的手指猛然钳上爱人在夜风中挺立的乳首，钝圆的指甲嵌入乳尖，刻下一道深痕，他的指腹温热，动作却毫无柔情可言。那似乎已经被破坏欲所控制的人变本加厉，又俯下身来，伸出半截舌将被冷落的另一颗乳粒也卷进温热的口腔里。白魔法师轻轻震颤起来，下意识地将胸口朝他的唇送去。然而，这份天真的馈赠引来的是更加尖锐的痛苦：犬齿陷进胸前软肉，尖锐的疼被凿进了承受者的神经。黑魔法师像一匹狼是的撕咬着他的乳首，合紧齿列让圆粒在臼齿间被挤弄，粗砺的舌面混着唾液强调着那汇集在一点上的刺痛。他狠狠吮过白魔法师的胸乳，比起那些吸出奶来的想象，从爱人胸前舔吮血液的景象显然更可行、更实际，也更让黑魔法师兴奋。

只能带来苦楚的碾压与扣咬不断地在乳首凝聚，仿佛要让那两颗已经充血泛红的乳珠也流出血来。白魔法师的喘息逐渐染上痛苦，为已经所遭受的虐待而哽咽。他半侧过身，试图逃脱上位者对自己的折磨，却只能被对方骤然压下的身体钉在原地。

如毒蛇嘶鸣着轧过草丛，黑魔法师趁机凑上他的耳畔，鼻尖顶开他覆盖在耳边的鬓发，灵巧的舌头探进耳窝，搅动出淫靡的水声。

“你会痛吗？”黑魔法师的呼吸洒在他的耳侧。他的语气如此平淡，仿如坚冰，将他的所有情感封冻。

痛楚从脖颈与被释放的乳尖处蔓延开来，白魔法师突然意识到，在这次性爱之中，自己的爱人比以往更加执着于痛苦的执行。

“我……嗯……！”

还未等白魔法师回答，黑魔法师便已经用膝盖拨开他那无力摆开的双腿，顶上他已经微微勃起的性器，挑逗般地蹭动着。

“你还记得吗？你的大腿内侧总是很敏感。每次当我吻过那里的时候，你都会更硬一点。”

“闭、闭嘴……你只会在这种时候格外多话……啊。”  
白魔法师突然收敛了声音，而黑魔法师知道那是因为什么。

因为他本该更有感觉，因为他本该在我说这些无聊话的时候嗔怒地踹上一脚。

可是他做不到。黑魔想道。他低低地笑了一声，可能是因为个中的讽刺，或是难言的愤怒。

他没有过多地停留，他的手臂从白魔法师的左膝下游过，擎起那条如今已经毫无知觉的腿，将它架在自己的肩头。以往，那是一个足以让白魔感到羞耻的姿势，然而，现在的他既看不到，也感觉不到。像是要报复，又像是要验证最后一丝希望一般，黑魔法师将脸颊贴在白魔法师的大腿内侧，他将自这场性爱开始以来第一个柔软的吻落在那片早已无知无觉的肌肤上。

那是一个毫无回应的吻，孤独而绝望。

多么可笑，这双腿已经无法使用，却还有着温暖的体温——明明是死物却维持着生的假象。

黑魔法师的视线落在正轻轻颤抖着的洁白身躯上。

或许过不了多久，这具躯体就会完全被寒冷侵蚀，即便是现在，他的躯体可能也在逐渐变冷。或许明天，他的爱人便会再也感受不到落在手心的触感。即使他捏碎他的指骨，他也感受不到痛苦……

“不要想别的事。”

白魔法师猛然擒住他撑在地面上的手。像攀着唯一绳索寻找出口的迷宫囚徒一般，那只手掌滑过黑魔法师的小臂、肩头、颈项，最终落在了他被晚风沁凉的脸上。在那里，囚徒在崩解破裂的世界找到了中他唯一的自由。他用肘支起自己的上半身，依靠着自己熨在手心的温度作为指引，凑近了黑魔法师的面庞。然而，他翕动的唇没有吻下，只是浮在对方的颊上，只有若隐若现的一线触感证明着这份脆弱的唇与肉之间的连系。

“如果你需要我的疼痛让你安心，那就尽管弄痛我吧。”

温柔的气息代替柔软的双唇拂在唇角，转瞬即逝却又烫得人心脏发紧。

黑魔法师凝视着近在咫尺的爱人，那片无神的绿里没有春天，他全然的无私里却有怜悯与同情。

为何要在想要独占的爱人面前仍然假扮济世的圣人？  
“好。”  
黑魔法师淡漠地说。

“嗯……呼……”

黑魔法师啧了一声。

他已经在爱人的后穴里探进了两根手指，指尖深深浅浅地抠挖着内壁，湿热的甬道吞吐着入侵的异物，努力适应缓慢加速的抽插。白魔法师的双腿被摆开立起。他像一尾溺水的鱼渴求空气般喘息着，手指紧紧揪住身上人的衣物。

他们太久没有做过爱，紧绷的穴口迟迟容不下第三根手指。

“放松。”

黑魔法师皱了皱眉，比起抚慰，更像是在命令。刻着零星疤痕的手掌径直抚上了对方挺立的性器，修长的手指圈上硬起的阴茎，沿着柱身缓缓撸动，略有些粗糙的拇指指腹在铃口处打着转，抹开已经渗出些许的白浊前液。黑魔法师俯下身，掠羽一般反复吮吻过自己在对方唇瓣与颈侧留下的或大或小的咬痕，不紧不慢地从白魔法师半张的唇缝中勾出几缕热情的呻吟。他像一头逡巡领地、确认标记的兽，舌尖舔弄发出的啧啧水声让白魔法师的耳尖烧得通红。

“哈啊……嗯……”

配合着黑魔法师的动作，躺在早已铺平展开在自己身下白袍上，白魔法师逐渐敞开了熟透的身体。他开始不自觉地随着抽插的节奏挺起腰来，汗水覆满透着粉色的白皙躯体，如同沾上晨露的百合。黑魔法师给予爱人一个潮湿绵长的吻，空余的另一只手抚向白魔法师的胸膛，激起了一阵混杂着惊恐与期待的颤抖。

不同于方才激烈的凌虐，这次黑魔法师的手掌只是轻轻地覆住了白魔法师的乳粒，带着些许磨砂质感的温暖掌心摊平开来，虚触着白魔法师的乳首，研磨般绕着圈；灵巧的手指捻挑玩弄着敏感的胸乳，细微的电流从挺立的乳头窜过白魔法师的脊髓，突如其来的快感让他不禁折起纤细的腰肢。

情欲像朦胧湖影般逐渐在白魔法师混浊的碧眼中漾开涟漪，清浅的红在他的眼尾洇染开来。黑魔法师缓缓松开含在齿间的恋人的下唇，退开半寸，一道暧昧的银丝牵在二人唇间。

在那短短的性爱间隔之中，黑魔法师颇有些不合时宜地想起书本上记载过的黄金港艺伎们，据说她们也会在眼角勾上艳红的眼线，风情万种招徕风尘食客。

然而她们都不会比自己沉迷情欲的爱人更引人迷醉。黑魔法师想着，再次俯下身去，试图与白魔法师接吻。

然而出乎意料的是，白魔法师的手突然挡在了自己的唇前。他的脸上蒸出一片薄薄的红，他伸出另一只手，缓缓探向自己的下身，直到摸上黑魔法师塞进自己后穴里的两根手指。他迟疑地碰了碰自己仍然酸胀的穴口，又松松地擒住恋人的手指，往外拉了拉，试图把两只被肠液濡湿的手指从自己的甬道里抽出来。他咬了咬嘴唇，嗫嚅着。

“……直接插进来吧。”

“多痛都好，只要你需要……我不会拒绝的。”

那是斩断冷静与理智的最后一句话。

黑魔法师忽然古怪地笑了一声。为何你一定要轻视痛苦呢？以最温柔的姿态款待他人，却要让别人用残忍回报你。

冰冷的蓝眼望进那双死寂的碧眼。

或许即便我现在就将你的眼珠生生挖出来，你也不会痛叫一声吧。在决定不再隐忍前，黑魔法师残酷地想。

于是他扶起自己早已胀痛不已的阴茎，对准了张合的穴口，将龟头塞进了白魔法师的后穴。

“呃啊……！”

被压在身下的白魔法师的脸比以往任何时候都要苍白。在甬道被撑开的那一瞬，扩张不足所带来的割裂般的痛苦几乎要将他的头脑也撕成两半。他不由自主地仰过一道背弓，却被黑魔法师忽然重重锤压在自己锁骨间的手掌钉回原地。那承受痛楚的人抿紧下唇，咬下那声急促的痛呼。原本泛着淡紫的嘴唇被咬在唇瓣上的齿列榨出仅存的血色。

“我最后问一次，无论多痛你都没问题吧？”

“嗯……没事的，按你想的来吧，不用在意我……”

“好。”

阴郁的暗影在黑魔法师的眼底凝结成厚重的坚冰，于是他不再迟疑，硕大的性器骤然蛮横地碾过仍然生涩的穴道，硬生生将仍在试图容纳挤进穴口的龟头的紧致甬道径直破开。同时刺穿白魔法师的还有黑魔法师猛然咬在他喉管处的啃噬，锐利的犬齿掘开血肉，像是要就此一鼓作气以苦痛的洞穿他的灵魂。但那锥进肠道中的粗壮性器并不愿再等白魔法师从剧痛中适应，那只因被温暖的肉穴中包裹着便肆意胀大了一圈的阴茎退出一半，便又立刻野蛮地攘开蠕动推拒的肠壁，大开大合地操干起这具摇曳的躯体来。

每一次插入都试图钉得更深，肉体拍击的声音重重地敲响在彼此的鼓膜上。

痛楚从上下两处贯穿全身，巨大的痛苦荫蔽着这具苍白的躯体。白魔法师像一个即将坠崖的人般紧紧攀附着这头伏在自己身上的野兽，屈起的指骨泛起病态的白，指甲隔着衣物在黑魔法师的背上挠下红痕。

黑魔法师漠视着那些刺在自己背脊上的疼痛，他的喉底翻滚着混浊的低鸣，硬挺的阴茎深深地刺入白魔法师的体内，或轻或重地戳弄着逐渐分泌出肠液的穴道。——又或者那是血液？谁在乎。当他偶尔蹭过那敏感的腺体时，从白魔法师口中不住逸出的、充斥着痛苦的呻吟里便会夹上一丝讶异的快感。

而在黑魔法师身下，那曾经从容温和的人早已失去了一贯的自持。白魔法师的自尊心在持续不断的痛苦中被击溃，理智不足以让他再抑制自己愈发嘶哑的浪荡呻吟。泪水挣脱了眼眶，滑入他的鬓发之间。剧烈的疼痛与偶尔过电般的快感搅动在一起，折磨着他疲惫的神经与破烂的躯壳。像是再也无法忍受一般，他拼命摇着头，箍紧拴在对方颈侧的臂膀，仿佛哀求一般，努力靠近伏在自己身上、仍专注于以最能给予疼痛的方式贯穿自己的黑魔法师。然而他能得到的全部却依然只有一次又一次毫无顾虑、几乎直抵深处的插入。

“啊嗯！慢、慢一点……”

“请你……碰一碰那、那里……呜……”

“呃……啊……”

缄默的黑魔法师没有给予那裹着哭腔的颤抖声线任何怜悯，也不曾满足情人的任何请求。他甚至不再碰白魔法师的性器，那自被插入后便从未得到过任何抚慰的阴茎在痛苦的冲击中几乎软下，却又偶尔被不时深入至灵与肉的快感惊醒，颤巍巍地吐露出几滴精液。  
黑魔法师仍旧一言不发，只有一双桎梏在情人腰间的手掌彰显着他的存在。在痛苦中翻涌的白魔法师渐渐慌了神，他知道黑魔法师需要他的疼痛，他也作好了准备，要迎接他的盛怒。但他从未料想过他会以一种如此残酷而无情的方式将痛苦淋在他身上，让它们像凶兽般张开獠牙，将他一点一点撕碎。

他的身躯在黑魔法师的如野兽本能般粗犷的抽插下像破布偶一般耸动着，浓浊的精液弄脏了他的下体，有几滴落在了他的白袍上。

他被痛楚折磨得如此疲惫，以至于逐渐失去了对肉体的掌控。如同放弃抵抗一般，白魔法师无力地将脑袋埋进黑魔法师的肩窝里。他被黑魔法师毫不留情的动作掀翻，如同一片身不由己的风浪般涌起又落下，偶尔撞过对方的下巴就像扑在冷硬的礁石上。白魔法师的眼泪浸湿了黑魔法师肩头的布料，变了调的沙哑呻吟被锁在眼泪里，一同逃离白魔法师不受自控的躯壳。白魔法师啜泣着，他的手臂松阔地搭在黑魔法师的肩头，如凋谢的枯蔓般垂落。

“哈……不要……好痛……”

然而，真正让白魔法师退却的并非肉体上的苦楚。黑魔法师无情的沉默让他感到窒息，即便是曾经的冷战时刻，他也从未对白魔法师如此吝啬过话语。

“好痛……唔、好痛……”白魔法师呢喃着。

黑魔法师忽然停了下来，一只手掌抚慰般摩挲过掩在发丝下的脖颈，抚上了白魔法师的后脑勺。

“你会痛吗？”黑魔法师再次问道。

“……痛，很痛。”白魔法师的沉闷声音里灌满了倦怠，对方的性器仍静静地栖息在自己体内，烈火灼烧般的疼痛正在逐渐平复。他偏了偏头，沾着泪滴的鼻尖蹭上对方汗湿的脖颈。

“我希望你感到疼痛。”黑魔法师顿了一顿，像是担心心爱的玩具会被弄丢的孩子一样，像是要将爱人揉进自己的血肉一般，他那圈在恋人腰间的怀抱慢慢收紧，坍缩成一个只属于他的星系，而白魔法师便是那唯一的恒星。“我需要你感到疼痛。”

啊，我明白了。白魔法师疲倦地想，突然感到无比憔悴。对爱人话语的顿悟让笑容从他苍白面孔深处游上唇角，与此同时，另一种如蔓般缠绕心灵的痛苦捏紧了他的心脏。

他突然意识到他失去了那么多本让他无比快乐的事物：能够与恋人一同踩进松软雪地中的双脚，能够与恋人一同被耀目日光刺痛的双眼，能够与恋人一同跋山涉水的时光。而最可怕的是，这些对一个人而言应当如此珍贵的事物的丢失竟被这蚕食灵魂的末世美名化，仿佛因为被称之为“牺牲”便也变得能够容忍。痛苦渐渐变得麻木，一切都成了毫无知觉的虚无。

他终于找到那片藏身体内的大海。昏暗的万里海沟中，破旧的船坞里沉没着他曾万分珍惜的宝物。如今洋流卷过海底，涨潮的海将被盐分洗得褪色的记忆送回水面。所有的波澜奔向尽头，蓝色的浪花拍打着翠绿的眼。逸出的海水是苦的，咸的。眼泪也是苦的，咸的。

白魔法师突然大哭出声，他的手臂圈紧在爱人颈边，颗颗泪珠如此滚烫，以至于似乎能够让坚冰融化。海水汹涌地淹没了沙滩，冲向一整个衰败残破的世界。  
“我想看见你！我好想再看见你！”

白魔法师嚎啕着，徒劳地试图睁大那双只余下空壳的碧绿双眼。哪怕只有一丝最微弱的光线也好，他想再用自己的双眼描绘爱人的轮廓。

然而无论他再如何诚恳地祈求，也不再有神明会听见他的祷告了。他仍然什么也看不见，无光的世界里只有黑暗的幽灵无尽地徘徊。

黑魔法师静静地俯视着他。

他轻轻地抚上那张沾满泪痕的脸。凉薄的吻像冬季的雪花落在白魔法师的眼尾与唇上，同眼泪一起融化。

“我会一直看着你。过去，现在，未来。永远。”

他的话像一支安魂的夜曲，抚慰着白魔法师惊慌失措的灵魂。几近抽噎的哭声逐渐平止，黑魔法师的怀中不时钻出一缕哽咽般的嗝喘。

黑魔法师引导着眼角还挂着泪珠的白魔法师躺回他铺开的衣物布料上，俯身在他的皮肤上洒下细碎的吻。  
这次黑魔法师的动作很温柔。

黑魔法师上下抚弄着白魔法师的阴茎，偶尔把玩过小巧的囊袋。他的拇指不时地摩擦过渗出白浊的铃口，指甲轻轻搔刮过顶端与冠状沟，引出白魔法师细碎的哼鸣。紧致的后穴在浅缓的抽插中逐渐放松，温热的肠壁吮吸着硕大的阴茎，引领它重新探索甬道，把它吃得更深。黑魔法师瞄准肠道上柔软的腺体，狠狠地撞过去，破碎的甜腻呻吟便从白魔法师的舌尖被送进了黑魔法师的唇里。

“…射在里面吧……”

白魔法师轻喘着，咬住了黑魔法师的耳尖。

在爱人高潮过后，黑魔法师最终将自己楔进对方的甬道深处，释放在了对方的体内。他餮足地叹息一声，缓缓抽出了自己软下的性器。看着从红肿的穴口处流出的浊液淌过白魔法师的臀缝，刚刚发泄过的人赶紧撇开视线，却不禁咽了咽口水。但爱人如此疲惫，他克制住了自己想要再来一次的冲动。

他伸出手，想要替白魔法师清理，却被擒在了半路。  
他困倦的伴侣微眯起翠色的眼，糖霜似的光溶在澄澈的眸里，好像繁星在碧绿湖底细语着世界的奥秘。

“明天再说吧。”

“会肚子痛。”

“我们之间到底谁会用治愈之力？”

白魔法师拉着黑魔法师在他身边躺下，裹紧那件还染着性爱余温的白色长袍，像只真正的猫咪那样在爱人的胸膛前弓着背瑟缩成绒软的一团。

黑魔法师叹了口气，坐起身摸来自己的外袍与斗篷，盖在白魔法师身上，又将他无力地裸露在袍外的大腿收回暖烘的衣物下。白魔法师在夜幕中笑了笑，扬起手臂将爱人捞进被堆底下。他的鼻尖蹭着对方的心脏，平稳的脉搏让人如此安心。

“谢谢，晚安。”

白魔法师悄悄打破了他与黑魔法师关于使用白魔法的约定。宁静的风吻过黑魔法师深色的发稍，泉流的清鸣沁在柔风中，为惊惶的灵魂带去了一个清甜的美梦。

*  
第二天，黑魔法师为仍在昏睡中的白魔法师清理了后穴中的狼藉，干涸的精痕印在丧失了触感的大腿内侧，暗示着昨日发生过的激烈交媾。清凉的湖水滑过温暖的甬道，不适感让白魔法师闷哼出几声不满的呻吟。

或许是由于被性爱消耗了过多的体力，在接下来的两天里，白魔法师几乎没有过清醒的时刻。黑魔法师背着恋人继续前进，沉重的脚步在皲裂的大地上留下无足轻重的印记。不远处，藤蔓攀紧嵌进土堆里的长枪，细嫩的白色花瓣绽成花河，从凝着铁锈的铁枝上淌泄而下，用纯净的洁白点缀着腐臭的罪恶。

每一次，当白魔法师陷入沉睡、而他只能孤身一人继续旅途时，黑魔法师都能比任何时候更加真切地意识到“现实”的存在，焦黑的、没有出路的现实。

在只有一个人清醒的旅途里，他想起小队送行宴。但不是关于其余队友的那部分，而是属于他和白魔法师那部分。

那时他借着醒酒吹风的借口离开了那间破烂的木屋。房间里的灯光与队友的欢声笑语伴着几只零星的酒杯被砸出窗外。黑魔法师将自己隐在窗边檐下的阴影里，光与暗在一线之间挥别彼此，如同情人背墙而立，而浮影则是它们曾经相恋的证据。黑魔法师望着空旷的林地，暗暗恼火自己方才的失控。

突然，一个脑袋探了出来。

“怎么啦？”

黑魔法师转过头去，白魔法师正把下巴支在掌心上，从窗户里探出头来。在他身后，喧嚣的灯光铺在他的颈侧，映照出刚刚被黑魔法师咬出来的一圈牙印。黑魔法师闭了闭眼，心底浮起两分燥热。

“醒酒。”黑魔法师言简意赅地回答。

“这样啊……”白魔法师若有所思地说。忽然，一抹与他接下来所说的内容几乎毫不相符的笑容逸了上他的唇梢，“伟大的黑魔法师大人啊，能劳烦您敞一敞怀抱，接住我吗？”

“什么……”

还未等黑魔法师问完，白魔法师便钻过了窗框。白色的长袍下摆在空中翻飞，他落下时像一颗曳着白尾的流星，正朝他漆黑的太空堕去。黑魔法师急忙伸出双臂，接住了那颗向他坠来的彗星，来自高处的冲击险些将他掀翻在地。他踉跄几步稳住身形，始作俑者却在他怀里仰起脑袋，翠星般的眼中闪着光。

“你的队友还在里面。”黑魔法师皱了皱眉。

“你也是我的队友。”答者微笑着，轻轻挣出了黑魔法师的拥抱，抚平自己的衣角。

他们在沉默中倚上昏暗的墙体。

“我原本以为你会自己悄无声息地走，”黑魔法师说，“甚至不会告诉我。”

热闹的喧嚣声持续不断地飘进耳畔。本该是宴会主角的人从餐桌边消失了，但没有人注意到一点，欢歌仍然自顾自地响起。白魔法师垂下眼帘，他的脚尖前有一块小小的白色鹅卵石，他轻轻踢了一脚，望着那块圆圆的石子滚过一段短短的距离。

“我原本是这样打算的。不过……”

“不过？”

白魔法师的视线凝在那颗被他踢向黑魔法师靴底的白色鹅卵石上。他迟迟没有开口，黑魔法师耐心地等待着，炽热的视线在白色的衣袍上烧灼而过，干涸在纯白之中洗不掉的褪色血点如白日艳阳般刺眼。

“不过你害怕你走了也没人在意，你害怕你为他们作出的牺牲形同无物，你不敢面对这样的可能性，即便是刻意的，你也想让他们表现出‘你对他们来说是特别的存在’的模样，对吗。”黑魔法师的语气如此冷静的，甚至含有一丝尖锐的讽刺。比起提问，他更像是在陈述一个事实。

白魔法师惊愕地抬起头，对上了黑魔法师微微眯起的那只没被眼罩遮住的冰蓝色眼睛。那双碧眼的深处漾开一涟几不可察的震颤，黑魔法师知道自己说对了。

“真敏锐啊。”

白魔法师移开视线。他的声音浅浅的，像布满沙砾的海滩，被淹没在灯海和暗潮里。他低头盯住自己绞在一起的手指，叹了一口气。

黑魔法师的视线落在那张无法掩盖羞愧与落寞的脸上。烦躁的情绪在他心底膨胀着，仿佛有阴郁的霾正慢慢笼上视野；但他只是低下头，用宽大的帽檐挡住自己的眼。

“他们私下都很感激你的帮助，别想太多。”

像是听到什么出乎意料的消息，白魔法师突然扭过头来，一双瞪圆的眼眨了又眨。

“……你是在安慰我吗？”

“没有。说了别想太多吧。”

“但这不像你。”

“我不说不现实的话。”

“可你平时根本不关心队友？你怎么知道他们私下怎样嘛。”

“你也是我的队友，你‘私下’如何，我一清二楚。”

白魔法师被噎了一下。

“强词夺理……”

“彼此彼此。”黑魔法师挑了挑眉。

“好吧，那我就相信你吧，谢啦。”

白魔法师笑了笑，紧绷的肩膀松落下来。他们闲谈从前接受过的、加隆德炼铁厂的西德先生的委托，重新探索古代遗迹时与队友之间的故事。一缕笑容缀在白魔法师的嘴角，他以絮絮密语讲述着同队友一起经历冒险的回忆。他的神态如此柔和，却让黑魔法师感到异样——那简直像在自我催眠，催眠自己那些记忆足够美好到让人相信它们确实是“最好”的。

白魔法师抻了抻腰，裙摆在墙角窸窣掠过。他将后背贴上墙壁，总结道：“这样也算有始有终吧。不告而别也挺伤人的，不是吗？”

“不告而别的人多少是怕自己受伤。”黑魔法师说。

“你说我吗？”白魔法师问。

黑魔法师耸了耸肩，不置可否。

“但不告而别会种下虚假的希望，那会让留下的人为了寻找希望的所在筋疲力竭。”

“真正会怀抱希望的人从来不会因为一个告别就放弃幻想。”黑魔法师说，语气果断而笃信。

白魔法师眨了眨被风吹得干涩的眼，没有回答。

自他宣布离开以来，他还没问过任何人是否愿意成为他人生最后一段路程的旅伴。毕竟，离开队伍意味着在这个残酷的灾后大陆上可依靠的人又少了一点，意味着死亡的几率又增加了一些，意味着要以更少的资源面对更多的风险。

黑魔法师想，凭着白魔法师的仁慈，他当然不会用这样的问题来为难其他人。

既然他不会问，那就换个人来提吧。

“我不是来向你要告别的。”黑魔法师说，“我要和你一起走。”

白魔法师撇开脑袋。他低着头，从垂落的发梢下传来的声音闷闷的：“那可能会很危险。而且拖延告别无济于事，我无法逃离那一天。”

“会认为一个人离开很危险的是你，不是我。”黑魔法师嗤笑一声，“况且我也没打算拖延。”

言罢，黑魔法师擒住白魔法师垂落身侧的手。水蒸气在湿冷的空气中聚拢，缠上白魔法师左手空白的无名指。水汽被挤压馏出，碾碎重铸又雕琢，变为露珠，凝作冰霜，直到在黑魔法师的手底变成一枚镌着百合纹路的冰环。那枚冰蓝色的剔透指环轻柔地圈在白魔法师的手指上，被精密的魔法缝在冰纹之中的流火抹去了锐利的寒锋。

“我只要你届时把最后的告别留给我。”

白魔法师仍然没有将头转向他的方向。他立在潮湿的夜里，像一株沾上露水的修长百合。黑魔法师听见了他吐露在黑夜里的低语。

“为什么偏偏是现在呢？”

黑魔法师沉默着握紧白魔法师的手，拇指抚过一片片光滑的甲盖。那个与“现在”相对的“本来”，或许是白魔法师仍然能自如使用白魔法的过去，也可能是第八灵灾不曾到来的世界。

但他们被困在了“现在”，无处可逃。唯一能做的便是挣扎着从无数条通往无边深渊的道路之中，找到那条距离终点最遥远、允许彼此相伴最久的路。

那只手最终回握了他，温度从一只手传递到另一只手上。

“一起度过下一个春天吧。”  
“好。”

旅途的终点来得比想象中更快。

从那株被称作“地母神忘迹”的树木脊背上走过，穿过酸模避风港，途经萌芽池与血祭台，风尘仆仆的人在夜晚抵达了常影区。

曾经由于卫月碎片的降临而肥沃滋润的土壤如今已变得贫瘠异常。皲裂的大地像一片沾了水又被烈日曝干的纸，皱巴巴地裹紧灼热的地芯。那些由疲弱的星球从肮脏的泥缝中吐出的畸形幼芽就像是从恶醉的嘴中呕出的酸绿秽物，充斥着腐败颓靡的气息。那片暗绿自某个中心向四周蔓散成残缺的圆；而处于中心的，是一棵光裸着枝桠的参天巨树，即便这座庞大的躯干如今已被刻满衰颓的印记，也仍然无碍它向所有亲眼目睹过其雄伟之人宣示它的身份——它是黑衣森林中最古老的树木，统领森林的元灵之居所。

生长于沙漠之都的黑魔法师再次长久地伫立在这片森林的神迹前，凝视着这幢生命的巨大遗骸。他设想如若白魔法师来自更加生机蓬勃的森都，来自更加平静的世界；那么在平静幽绿的夏季，他会否坐在树底下，眯起那双清澈的碧眼在午后慵懒地瞌睡，阳光将他的嘴唇染成温柔的橘色，百合的香气缠绕他的手腕。

“这是长老树。我能隐约感觉到大元灵的痛苦。”白魔法师轻声说，“我们抵达目的地了，把我放下来吧。”

“嗯。”

黑魔法师蹲下身来，让白魔法师背倚着树干，落座在匍匐于地面的粗壮树根上。然而正待他即将起身时，那双原本圈在他脖颈上的手臂却忽然收紧，将他朝后一拽。一个松松软软的吻随即飘落在他的颈侧，留下了一羽酥痒。

黑魔法师回过身，看见白魔法师正仰起头来，向他展露出融融笑意。

“这是奖励，辛苦了。”他笑眯眯地，仿佛这不过是又一段普通的、即将迎来终点的冒险；此后，他们还会有下一段冒险，下一段，再下一段。

白魔法师没有放开黑魔法师，反而将他轻轻地搂进自己的臂弯里。他低声絮语，开始叙说他的故事。细软的字词被温柔的嗓音梳成一尾和煦的微风，抚过黑魔法师的耳尖，“我出生自格里达尼亚，一个属于森林的国都。在我出生时，那里已经不再有森林的苍翠——格里达尼亚变成了凝血的暗红色、枯枝的土褐色，还有黑烟缭绕时的浓灰色。我曾经以为这片土地生来就是如此，直到我找到了一张风景画，那上面画着一颗巨树，翠绿的树冠像一朵碧云，清澈的水浅浅地在地面上铺开来，岩石上盖着一片绒毛毯似的绿苔。我从未见过这样的景象，但是我很喜欢。从此以后，在我的梦中，树木都是蓬勃的脆绿色，草被是生涩的葱青色，藤蔓则是纤细的深碧色；偶尔有白色羽毛的鸟儿在枝头啼啭，孩子们在阳光下欢歌。”

他的声音像冬雾薄薄地漫染进冬末的寒气里，平和又安宁：“我开始寻找能够使森林复苏的方法。我成为了幻术师，在硕老树冥想窟里阅读那些与森林和元灵相关的书籍，与几位同伴一同努力倾听日渐衰弱的元灵之声。我想拯救这片森林，拯救这片因为地脉阻塞而枯竭的森林。我奢求一睹故乡从前的模样，这是我最初选择接触幻术的原因。”

黑魔法师静静地呆在他松落的怀抱里，宽厚的手掌伏在白魔法师的背上，呼吸之间是爱人雪松般恬淡的体香：“你总是在长了绿叶的树木前多停留一会儿，你从以前开始就是这样。”

白魔法师笑了，在黑魔法师的肩窝里蹭了蹭：“是啊，我从以前开始就这样，就像你在旅行到一眼望不见尽头的开阔之处时，总会眼睛闪闪发亮那样。”他深吸一口气，继续道，“……后来，有一天，硕老树冥想窟里来了一群衣衫褴褛的伤者——我至今也不曾知道他们的身份——那是我们第一次使用幻术。本来作为幻术师，我们应当从自然中借取力量以治愈人体；但是当我们试图使用幻术的时候，问题却出现了……”

“我们发现来自自然的以太根本所剩无几。强行从外界环境榨取以太的行为，与其说是会触怒元灵，倒不如说是为已经过于虚弱的元灵增添了负担。当时，我选择了消耗自己的以太来治愈那些伤员。”

“然而，虽然伤者治好了，但幻术师所面临的困境却前所未有地明显了起来：是否要使用来自自身的以太驱使治愈之力？在无法借用太多自然之力的情况下，幻术师是否该舍弃风、土、水的力量，转而专精于治疗呢？我们又是否应该走出森都，去为更多无法找到治疗者的伤员提供救助呢？——又或者说，我们要先拯救自然，还是先拯救眼前的人呢？”

“坦白说，我不知道。所以我决定踏上旅途，让心灵引导我找到答案。”  
“而在离开黑衣森林前，我来到了曾经在风景画上见过的地方——这棵长老树下。”

一卷寒风绕上白魔法师的耳畔，勾起了他的一阵瑟缩。黑魔法师为他执起戴好垂落在他颈后的兜帽，又为他紧了紧散开的衣襟，一只微温的手掌笼住他侧颊，融化了其上的寒凉——黑魔法师的手从以前便总是比他的要更加宽大一些、温暖一些。那任由白魔法师依偎在自己肩心上的沉默的情人说：“我们第一次在这里见面。”

白魔法师噗嗤笑出声来：“是呀。那时是初春，你受了伤，气喘吁吁地坐在长老树下，看到我的时候甚至还想攻击我。好心想帮你，还险些被你当成了坏人。哎呀，真伤心。”

“我刚被林间强盗偷袭，而你也同样来路不明。”

“我知道啦。但就算你敲我一杖子，我也还是会救你的，我做不到放着你不管。而且，大概也是因为挽救了你，被埋藏在这里的白魔法师之证才会选择我。”白魔法师吐出一声轻笑，“就像命运一样，因为我选择了你，白魔法才会选择我。”

因为选择了我，白魔法才会选择你。  
那是命运的节点。黑魔法师沉默了一瞬。

“假如你没有遇见我……”

假如你没有遇见我，假如你没有在长老树下为我治疗，假如你没有被白魔法选中，假如你选择了留下，假如你没有跟着我去冒险，假如你没有和我一起加入小队……  
成千上万种“假如”都已被钉死在命运之扉后。所有的人类都从这条荆棘遍布的单向道上走过，熬过苦难只为了迎接终点，受审于自己唯一的宿命。无论是诺菲卡还是纳尔札尔，没有任何一个神明能够使人们从纷繁的挣扎中解脱。

“嘘。”一根手指抵上黑魔法师的唇，“你会后悔遇见我，后悔当初即便觉得我麻烦也选择带我走，后悔跟我一起踏遍森海与雪境吗？”

“不，”黑魔法师坚定地说，“从不。”

“那这就是你我做过的最好的选择。”白魔法师眉眼弯弯，在黑魔法师落在自己侧颊的手背上覆上自己的体温。“我不会说‘再来一次，我依然愿意如此’这样的话。如果真的要再来一次，我希望我们重逢于一个更好的世界，一起走过更漫长的人生。”

黑魔法师望着那张近在咫尺的面庞。他们的故事开始于初春，即将在冬末结束。他轻轻地将自己的手从对方的掌心下抽离。

“答案，”黑魔法师问，“找到了吗？”

“嗯。”白魔法师也随之收回那只仍搭在黑魔法师后颈上的手，像是在放飞一只被链住的黑鸦，又像是一只白鸽在飞离前留恋般地在盘旋于旧主身侧。他解下身后的幻杖，以双手握紧，奋力将它笃入土壤之间。他吟诵了一段咒语，耀眼的光芒便随着杖端的百合一同从花蕾中盛开，污浊的空气逐渐被净化，清风缓缓在他的身边聚拢，焦土与浑水中的乌黑一点点退却。元素重新开始流动，仿佛从未停滞过。细密的汗珠遍布他的额角，浸湿他的面庞。“我确实属于这片大陆，但最初，我生于这片故土。”

黑魔法师站起身来，俯视着他的爱人，看着他将仅剩的力量倾泻而出。以脆弱的身躯过度使用力量让白魔法师再也无力支撑自己的身躯，他垮下腰肢，咬紧牙关努力吸吐着空气，像一根垂死的白蛇般攀缠在自己的法杖上。黑魔法师知道自己没有权力阻挠他，也不该阻挠他。

然而，被秽物侵占已久的长老树上所郁积的污浊却远比想象中更难以对付。凝作一团漆黑以太的脏污反抗着净化之力，两股力量在空中纠缠对峙着，但同样通晓术法的黑魔法师知道，以白魔法师如今的力量，他未必能战胜它。

“就差一点了……”白魔法师咬着发白的唇，嗫嚅道。

黑魔法师立在他身边，俯视着白魔法师苍白的面孔。白衣的救难者折曲双腿跪伏在自己的法杖前，圣洁虔诚，但肉体凡躯又卑贱得不堪一击。黑魔法师的视线掠过白魔法师被汗水黏作一簇的鬓发，他深吸一口气，压抑的叹息几不可闻：“可你什么都不会留给我。”

但他仍然矮下身来，勾起那宛如纯洁羔羊般的使者的下颔，要他抬起脸来。他盯住那张布满汗珠的苍白面孔，不可言喻的情绪在他眼底沉积，仿佛清水塘底般的泥淖。

而后，他在那双象牙色的唇瓣上烙上一吻。

魔力通过以太从交缠的唇齿间流动，从一具身躯流淌到另一具身躯中。细碎脆弱的呻吟从白魔法师的口中泄出，混杂着被来自另一个人的以太沐浴浸淫的舒适。他不自觉地喘露出如同得到满足般的喟叹，不由自主地将主动闯入黑魔法师的口腔中，他柔软而湿润的舌献媚般舔过爱人的上颚，以求更多的馈赠。黑魔法师吮吻着那对冰凉的唇，将掌心缓缓裹住白魔法师握在杖柄上的手。

净化之力获得了新的力量供给，重新强大起来的治愈之力逐渐包裹住那朵黑暗的云团，收紧力量的束缚，似乎要将它吞没，又像要把它压缩碾碎。一声如水晶破裂般的声响忽然在半空中炸碎，光粒从空中飘落，宛如细雪与星屑。清新的风重新栖息在这株巨树的身周，一种细微的以太波动似乎正向长老树的千根枝桠蔓延。

元灵的低语像一记醒钟般让白魔法师停摆的神智惊醒过来。在他意识到发生了什么的刹那，羞愧便瞬间冲刷过他的每一根神经，热意涌上他的面颊，苍白的脸庞上悄悄浮起一抹羞赧的红，惊慌的头脑仿佛被岩浆烤过——他在元灵的面前被一个只是用于传递魔力的吻激得手脚发软，几乎涎水直流。他迅速从与黑魔法师的吻中逃开，慌乱地躲闪着那份握在自己手上的温度。

这可真是难得的体验啊，死前能够因为这种事而羞愧难当的，恐怕只有我一个人了吧。彻底松开握在那根被顿入土中的法杖，卸下劲来的白魔法师无力地倚靠在树干上，干巴巴地想。

黑魔法师没有再纠缠于那一吻。那一霎的意乱情迷如此古怪，既像是某种关于情欲的渴望，又仿佛某种垂死之人对生命力的依赖与欲求；犹如一场消失在清晨的梦，苏醒时只能察觉梦的影子，却无法忆起梦的模样。

但“那”却给了黑魔法师另一种希望。

“我可以将体内的以太分给你。”

方才仍沉浸在羞愧之中的白魔法师脸色骤然一变。如同怀疑自己所闻之物一般，他难以置信般开口问道：“你明白自己在说什么吗？”

“我知道。我在说，我要将自己的生命分给你。”

“别，”白魔法师敛起神色，“别可怜我。”

“假如我说，这是我要求你给予我回礼呢？”黑魔法师逼近那斜倚在树干上的白魔法师，嘴唇与嘴唇之间不过相隔一个指尖的距离。

白魔法师将一只手掌拦在二人之间，那双苍白的嘴唇里吐出的话语充斥着傲慢：“那即便要向元灵祈求原谅我的有借无还，我也会凑上我自己的，把你借给我的以太全部还你。”

黑魔法师盯住白魔法师那稍稍扬起的下颔，那圆滑的弧线透着某种坚硬的倔强。他不再回话，只是转而在白魔法师的身边稍矮处的地方坐下。他侧了侧头，恰好枕上白魔法师的肩膀。微风轻轻吹拂。

“你比我更自私。”黑魔法师阖上眼，语调中有尘埃落定般的平静，“你的无私就是对我的自私。”

“抱歉。但就像你不愿意看到我逝去，我也不愿意看到你为了我而不得不忍受同样的痛苦。而且，这也不是一点以太就能逆转的状况。”

“那为何是我要承受这些？只要你问，只要你同意，我能给你一切。”

“啊——谁叫你是‘黑’魔法师呢？”白魔法师笑道，他抬起手，一下一下地抚摸着黑魔法师的头发，“活着总要经历别离的，尤其是在这个告别并不稀奇的世界里。而且，当初不是也说好了，不会拖延告别的吗？”

春天到来前的最后一场雪落下了。纷纷扬扬的六角冰花绒软地落在干秃的枝干上，落在肩头与帽檐上。白魔法师的体温似乎也变凉了一些，黑魔法师希望那是因为落雪，但他清楚这不过是一个美好的愿望——白魔法师正在逝去。

他的右手覆上白魔法师落回身旁的左手，那只手的无名指上仍然套着那枚冰雕的戒指。黑魔法师一遍又一遍地摩挲着那枚指环，仿佛正在作着最后的告别。

黑魔法师曾经认为，戒指是把另一个灵魂永远困在自己身边的枷锁。但那不过一种一厢情愿的渴望——人的灵魂即便被锁在躯壳之中也是自由的，而套在那灵魂所寄宿的外壳上的戒指，只不过是一种见证，证明某只飞鸟曾经在你的肩头栖息驻足。在通往七天或七狱的路上，所有人都是孤独的行路者。

“我还欠你一个戒指呢，”白魔法师说，“下次再补给你吧，这次先换个别的赔你。”

哪来的下次呢？黑魔法师想着，握紧了那只冰凉的手。那被盖在掌底的手指动了动，似乎想翻过手心来与他交握，但那具孱弱的身躯已经连如此轻微的动作都无法负担了。

“希望你赔给我的能够弥补我所失去的吗？”

“不能。”白魔法师说，薄薄的喘息声像一阵即将被风吹散的雾纱，“但是我希望终有一天它能。”

黑魔法师没有回话，他的脑袋仍枕在白魔法师的肩窝里，熨贴在他脸颊旁的脖颈像冰一般寒冷，仿佛白魔法师的躯体就是冬的故乡，当它从广袤的世界退却时，就会蜷进这座狭窄又温暖的庇护所里，将一季寒风与雾凇凝缩在这座躯壳中，把他变成冬的堡垒。

“我有点困了。”白魔法师呢喃，他的声音轻如片羽，“春天，还没到了吗？”

“雪正在变小，快了。”

“冬天之后，你要去哪里呢？”

“你问过了。”

“你只回答了一个字。”

黑魔法师睁开那双冰蓝色的眼，他看见雪幕变得稀疏起来，斑驳的绿色穿过白色的雾披。

“我会留在你走的地方。”他说。

“去其他地方也可以哦。不过格里达尼亚的春天确实很美，尤其是今年。”白魔法师说，他的呼吸如此衰弱，“就快来了吧，刚才元灵也是这么说的。”

“或许吧。”黑魔法师抬起头，吻了吻白魔法师的头发，抚过爱人的耳尖的手温柔又温暖。

“虽然还是好想陪你见证一下春天到来的那一刻……”白魔法师嗫嚅着，轻轻抵住黑魔法师的肩膀。他的触感，他的嗓音，他的呼吸，他的一切都伴着最后一场雪一同融化，“但我撑不住啦，春天来了再叫醒我吧。”

黑魔法师深深地吸了一口气，竭力压制着颤抖的身体，试图捋平嗓音中的震颤。他回想起那些他们秘密共寝的夜晚，入睡前，他们往往会交换一个平淡恬静的吻，交换一句“晚安”；第二天，在熹微的晨光里，他们会看见对方沐浴在日光中的面庞。

就像以往一样。黑魔法师试图说服自己，然而手却自顾自用力地攥紧了掌底愈发僵硬的指节，道别的词行至嘴边却变成了别的话：“别睡，别走。”

白魔法师阖上眼帘，笑容漫上他的唇角又凝固，如同河流被封冻，幼虫被裹进树脂。

他悄声说：“该放手啦。”  
“晚安，下个春天见。”

黑魔法师在树下坐了很久很久，直到那冬天的最后一场雪落了幕。

从靛蓝色的黎明深处染开一抹淡淡的橘色，从遥远的山岳深处开始浸染着云层与森林，在油墨般的蓝与幽深的绿上涂抹一层金橘，为昏暗的世界渲上璀璨的光芒。春阳将浅浅覆盖在河面上的冰揉融开来，涟动的水面闪烁着夺目璀璨的光。

春天到了。

有的人走向了下一个季节，有的人却被永远留在了冬天里。

黑魔法师垂首望着那张如同熟睡般的面庞，轻柔的笑意被永远地镌刻在了白魔法师的脸上，浅色的发丝静静披在他的肩头，那只被套上了戒指的手仍被握在黑魔法师的手里。  
但他永远不会再醒来。

一阵细碎的絮响从黑魔法师的头顶传来，如同飞鸟逡巡，掠于叶海之间；又像是微弱密语在叶片间不断流转。

但此时并没有风，黑魔法师蹙起眉心，抬首仰望。而他所见的，是从未目睹过的风景。

青绿色的嫩芽开始从瘦长干枯的光裸树枝上冒来，起初只有小小的一粒，羞怯地聚拢在枝梢，却在数秒之内逐渐被延展抻平，碾作几簇宽扁的叶片，漫布在枝桠上。那些蓬勃生长的绿叶爬满交错的枝节，朝树下投下几丛碧绿的阴翳。

囿于季节与环境以太的限制，那些芽叶无法生得如同画中那般油绿或稠密；然而那生命盛放的景象却远比那些书中图画描绘过的盛夏浓荫更令人震撼。

“这就是你的赔礼吗？”

像是回应一般，从那片树丛之间再次窜过窸窣的响声，一片新叶不知为何挣脱了枝的束缚，缓缓飘落而下，指引着黑魔法师的视线。

叶子落在了白魔法师立在土壤间的法杖上，黑魔法师看见一根藤蔓正沿着杖身攀向那盛开着白百合的顶端。那条藤蔓坚定地向上生长着，直至最终抵达那朵不再凋谢的百合旁；而就在那朵白色花团的身侧，紫色的花蕾从盘蛇般的绿藤上挣出，深紫与洁白的花瓣层叠绽放，浑浊又鲜明。

黑魔法师依然能感觉到白魔法师抵在自己肩头的重量。他们从寒冬出逃，或许也曾心存希冀要试图找到一处应许之地；但他没有想到的是，那应许之地并非由神明赐予，而是由另一个人穷尽一切为他建造的。

疲惫与释然淹没了黑魔法师。他伸出双臂，将白魔法师冰冷的身躯搂进双臂之间——那感觉像在拥抱冰块。在枕上逝去的爱人那触感不再柔软的双腿前，他亲了亲白魔法师的眼帘，又吻过他的唇。在春天的晨曦里，他拥吻他，就像在以往的每一个盛夏的、深秋的、寒冬的夜里那样。

他拉过那只属于尸体的、冰凉僵硬的手，覆在自己的额头上，好像他即将迎接的不过是又一个在白魔法师的抚慰下安眠的夜晚。

“明天，在格里达尼亚该做些什么呢？”  
在入睡前，他望着那一树摇荡的枝叶想。

梦里，白魔法师正坐在枝头，眸光中闪烁爱意。他哼唱着一支格里达尼亚的歌谣，即将在下一秒钟飞落在黑魔法师敞开的怀抱里。


End file.
